Red Hawk
by roo17
Summary: Raleigh tries to teach Luffy a new move, but the teen is having a rather hard time perfecting it. That is, until a certain spirit visits him.


Red Hawk

_**Summary: **_Raleigh tries to teach Luffy a new move, but the teen is having a rather hard time perfecting it. That is, until a certain spirit visits him.  
**I based this on two pictures I saw~**

**XxXxX**

Luffy had been quick to learn the many moves Raleigh was teaching, taking as low as a week or two to perfect them. But those were simple moves compared to this next one. With the help of Busoshoku Haki, Luffy has to harden his entire arm while in Gear Second. This will make his arm glow red and cause a fiery explosion on contact. But for some reason, Luffy was having a hard time. After several days of relentless trying, Raleigh started to wonder if the teen would ever be able to perfect this powerful attack. After calling it a night, Luffy wandered around the forest for a while, several thoughts running through his mind. This one attack, this one specific attack, why couldn't he get it? He wanted to learn this one so badly not only because it sounds like a cool attack, but because it reminded Luffy of _him_.

Luffy gave a sigh. Had a year really passed since that horrific day? He looked to the stars, wondering if Ace was watching over him at the moment. He missed his brother so much and would give anything if he could bring him back. He had to become stronger to protect his nakama! Because he didn't another incident like this to happen, where he couldn't save someone so dear to him. So why couldn't he make this damn attack work! He tried it again, entering Gear Second and focused the Haki into his arm. But no glow, and the Haki wouldn't stay for too long. Well, he was just learning to control this type of Haki, so maybe that's why it wasn't working.

_'No,_' Luffy thought. _'I've managed to control this Haki several times before, so why won't it work this time?' _Luffy gave a frustrated growl and hit a nearby tree, toppling it easily in Gear Second.

"You know, getting frustrated won't get you any closer to getting the move down." Chills ran up and down Luffy's spine as he froze in place. Okay, he didn't sense anyone come up from behind him, and that _definitely _wasn't Raleigh's voice. No, _this_ voice belonged to…

No way.

It can't be, right?

Luffy turned around quickly, but found no one in sight. But he was almost _positive_ he heard that. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him, was it? He shook this off, turning his attention back to another target. _'Focus the Haki. Focus. Focus.'_ He felt the Haki snake into his arm, stay for about five seconds, then dissipate. He was about to drop his arm from it's form when he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. But he didn't spin around, something told him not to. He took in a breath, slightly worried and curious. That's when he picked up that smell. The smell of cinnamon. Another hand laid over his and mouth was suddenly next to his ear.

"You have to relax. You're trying to hard." Luffy's breath hitched and suddenly tears pricked at his eyes. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. "Hey, shh. Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. Okay?" Luffy gave a nod, doing his best to blink away the tears. "Now, let's try this again. Now, focus the haki again." Luffy closed his eyes, focusing the Haki back into his right arm, but this time the Haki felt different. It felt warmer. "That's it," the voice whispered. "Now wait a few seconds." He did, and the Haki stayed. He could feel his arm warm up slightly. "There ya go. You've gotten so strong, Luffy. I'm so proud of you, otouto." Luffy gave a small grin and released the attack, a fiery explosion erupting as his fist made contact with a boulder. Giving a victorious grin, he turned around to tell Ace his accomplishment… when he was met with nothing. Ace was gone. It saddened him. His brother had been right there, had come to visit him, and he didn't get to tell him what he wanted to say. He looked at his hand.

"Ace…"

_"I live on in your flame."_ Luffy snapped his head up and felt as if someone was hugging him. No one was there, but he was positive someone was hugging him. Then the feeling faded away. He closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Ace…" _'Even in death you continue to help me… If only I could repay you…'_

Raleigh had heard a tree fall and decided to go see how Luffy was. He knew the teen was frustrated and wanted to learn this new move more than anything. He silently wondered why Luffy was having such a hard time with this particular move. He looked up and spotted Luffy standing there trying to perfect the move when he suddenly noticed the teen wasn't alone. There was a tall, muscular man stand behind him with his hand on top of Luffy's. As Raleigh was about to step out into the clearing, he noticed Luffy's arm glow red and watched at the attack suddenly came to life before his eyes. Luffy did it. He completed the attack. But when the teen turned around to talk to someone, the man disappeared. It suddenly occurred to the Dark King that the person he saw was none other than Gol D. Roger's son, Ace. Luffy's brother who had the ability to control fire.

Luffy closed his hand, feeling a wave of peace come over him. He accomplished yet another move. And the name of this move? He decided to call it Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. Because when written down, it could be translated as 'Fire Fist' Gun. He gave a smile. "Thanks, Ace."

XxXxX

Luffy quickly entered Second Gear, pulling his arm back and focused the Haki into his arm. This attack would end it. The enemy was already weak and about to fall, one more hit should do the trick. Luffy's crew watched from the sidelines as their captain fought the enemy boss. But in the midst of battle, Luffy could feel _him._ He could feel Ace's hand right next to his, his trademark grin on his freckled face. And in that second, he felt his hand heat up just as he sent it flying into the enemy. "Gomu Gomu no… Red Hawk!" The enemy was defeated. He returned to the crew who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Luffy, did you see…" Luffy pulled his hat down, giving a gentle smile and a nod.

"Yes. He's always there for that attack." Looking back to the sky, he felt the eyes of his brother on him. "He lives on in my flame."

**XxXxX  
****Okay, so don't kill me. I hardly know Raleigh's character at all. (I sadly missed the Sabody Arc.) So some information might be off. I'm not quite sure. I don't think it turned out all that well. Don't kill me, please. Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
